1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to paint cans, specifically a device that provides a means to simultaneously punch 4 evenly spaced holes in the sealing ring groove. Paint cannot then accumulate in the groove; it will drain back into the can, thus allowing for a clean replacement of the lid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous devices have been provided that are adapted to perform different types of functions. While these devices are suitable for a particular purpose they do not address the problems of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,302 issued to James Barth on Apr. 8, 1986 describes a tool for a paint can structured to provide a single punched hole in the paint can lid gutter so that the paint will drain back into the can.